Bloo's Orgasm
by nakedXsnapeX
Summary: yes, the story is dirty....and intended for laughs....so whatever you think the stories about, trust me, it's going to get worse. please R&R, and this does involve the dresden dolls.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story

A/N: This story... ahh...coughcough well, this story is definitely not for kids... And that's exactly why I wrote it. After you read this chapter, you'll probably be wondering, "What the hell is wrong with this author! Who the fuck would think this up?! She needs some help!!" well, that's true, but I thought this story up a long time ago at a sleep over with two of my friends (you know who you are) That night, one of my friends (who shall remain nameless for her sake) and I couldn't get to sleep, my other friend was sound a sleep. So, my friends and I started discussing Foster's home for imaginary friends, and one thing led to another, and TA DA! This story was born! Oh, and to my friend who helped me think up the plot to this story at the sleep over, I wasn't kidding when I said that I was going to write it, and post it...I DON'T OWN FOSTER'S HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS...

Bloo wondered the house even more bored than he had ever been in his life. He had no one to play with, Mac was currently on vacation with his family, Wilt was helping Frankie with chores, and Eduardo and Coco were playing with dolls. Bloo had absolutely nothing to do, so he randomly walked from hallway to hallway trying to find something of interest.

"What can I do!! I'm so bored!!" Bloo went down on all fours.

"This HOUSE is so BOARING!! Why??" Bloo was getting even more dramatic by the second.

'WHYYYYYYY!! THERE'S NOTHING TO DO!!" He went on his stomach still moving forward.

"OH GODDDDD!! I'M SOOOOOO BORRREEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD..."

Bloo scooted his way down the hall, not noticing how close he was to Frankie's room.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!"

_"It is a Thursday. I get up early. It is a challenge, I'm usually lazy."_ Bloo snapped out of his over dramatic state of mind back into consciousness.

"What's that?"

_"I make some coffee..." _

Bloo looked around frantically.

"Where's that coming from?"

_"I eat some rice chex..." _

Bloo followed the noise and found himself right in front of Frankie's room. He noticed the door slightly opened, and peered threw the small crack. No one was inside.

_"And then I sit down and check my inbox..." _

"Well, I might as well go in to check it out..."

Bloo ran inside and shut the door quickly. He moved in slowly, Frankies room was clean, but it had a messy glow to it. He jumped on Frankies bed and played with what he thought was a vibrating pickle.

"Why does the pickle vibrate? It doesn't make any sense!"

_"I only read a letter or two..." _

Bloo put down the vibrating pickle on the floor and listened.

_"I stare across the street and see the churches in the blue..." _

This song's ok, It's kind of pretty...Bloo thought to himself... The song wasn't very loud and all you could really hear was the piano, and the voice would go really low at random times. It made the song more dramatic.

_"the first orgasm of the morning, is cold and hard as hell..."_ Bloo looked up confused and surprised.

"What's an orgasm?"

Bloo remembered the earlier lyrics, well...he thought to himself.. She said it was early in the morning, and she had coffee and rice chex...

"AH HA!! I know what it is! Orgasm is that really yummy kind of jelly doughnuts! She said it was cold and hard...NOOOOOO!! Her doughnut was cold and hard! Poor thing!"

_"There won't be any second coming as far as I can tell..." _

Bloo sat there with a tear in his eye.

"She's not gonna get any more jelly doughnuts... This song is so depressing!"

_"I arc my back cause, I'm very close now. It's very cold here by the window." _

Bloo ran out of the room.

"I can't listen to anymore of this!! It's too depressing."

Bloo stopped half way down the hall. I haven't had an orgasm in forever, there so good, I need one, now. Bloo knew that the only way that he would get an orgasm was from Frankie. She was the one who always dealt with that kind of issue. Bloo knew that Frankie had to have a few orgasms hidden some where in the house.

"Frankies probably in the laundry room."

Bloo, acting on impulse, ran toward the laundry room, hoping to catch Frankie. Minutes passed by, Bloo grew tired, but his thirst for an orgasm kept him going.

"BLOO! SLOW DOWN! YOU KNOW THE RULES!"

Mr. Harrimen stood angrily a few feet away from him.

"AH! COME ON! I'M IN A HURRY!"

Mr. Harrimen looked irritated, but nonetheless interested with the situation.

"That is no excuse for running, rules are rules!"

Bloo was more anxious than ever.

"Mr. Harrimen, I need to go! It's important!!"

Mr. Harrimen glared at bloo.

"Well, Where are you going that is so important that you must run?"

Bloo sighed. He knew that once he told him about the Jelly doughnuts he would probably steal them first, but bloo had no time to try and weasel himself out of this question.

"I...I'm going to get an orgasm from Frankie..."

Mr. Harrimen had a frozen and shocked appearance on his face. Bloo continued to explain.

"I haven't had one in forever and I just know Frankie can give me one!!" Mr. Harrimen's face was still frozen.

"So NOW will you let me go?!"

Mr. Harrimen looked confuse until he finally spoke.

"You know, I haven't had an orgasm in a long time either..." Bloo grew angry, he knew this was going to happen; well Bloo would just have to beat him to it! Mr. Harrimen babbled on.

"I really need to get one of those..." He looked down at his watch.

"It's not too late today to get one, I'll get madam foster and a few others and we'll all get an orgasm! It's perfect! I even still have my whip, this will be splendid!"

Bloo sprinted for the laundry room.

"YOU WON'T GET ONE UNTIL I GET ONE FIRST!!"

Bloo screamed as he ran his way to Frankie. After a few seconds he made it to the laundry room.

"Frankie I need you to-" Bloo stopped to see...Frankie and wilt naked on top of each other. Bloo stood silently.

"OH YEAH WILT! OH YEAAAAAHHHHHH-BLOO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Bloo stood in a daze, he looked almost frozen.

"AH..." Wilt chimed in. "We... ah... WELL... we were... I'm-I'm sorry..."

Bloo twitched.

END OF CHAPTER ONE……… If you're going to flame me because of the sexual context, well, trust me honey, this is nowhere near as sexual as it's going to get. See what happens in chapter 2……oh, and if you do flame me, it's all right, I won't bitch about it. but critic me as well, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER. ;D


	2. WHAT?

A/N: CHAPTER 2! hehehe! Finally, I'm posting it. Sorry for keeping you all waiting...I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! I haven't been on fanfiction, in forever! I've been so addicted to deviant art lately. Yeah, I have a deviant art account, if you go on to my homepage, there should be a link. Anyways, I want to say thankies to all the people who have favorited this story, and commented. I can't tell you how happy that made me! I'm glad I'm not the only pervert on this site!

I DO NOT OWN FOSTER'S HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS, I AM ONLY A FAN GIRL!

CHAPTER TWO, BEGINS!:

"FRANKY! I NEED YOU TO-" Bloo stopped see Frankie and Wilt, naked, on top of each other. Bloo stood silently...

"OH YEAH WILT! OH YEAAAAAHHHHHH-BLOO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Bloo still stood silently.

"ah..." wilted chimed in, "We...ah...well...we...were...I'm sorry..."

Bloo twitched.

"You..." bloo began to speak, "YOU GUYS WERE-"

Frankie interrupted, "NO bloo, it's not what you think!"

Bloo cut Frankie off.

"YOU GUYS WERE KILLING EACHOTHER WITH YOUR GENITALS!"

Frankie looked at wilt with a confused expression on her face.

"ah...YEAH...that's what we were doing...I guess?" Frankie grabbed a piece of laundry that she was supposed to clean, and hid her naked body behind it. Bloo put his focus back on his original intentions. Bloo looked at the naked couple, and spoke clearly.

"even though you guys were trying to KILL each other with your genitals," Frankie and wilt blushed as bloo continued.

"WELL, I need some help..."

Wilt sat up straight. "With what?"

"Frankie, I KNOW you have these, I just know you do!"

"I have what?" Bloo walked closer to the nude red head.

"Franky, I need you...to give me an orgasm." Frankie froze and blushed all at once, the red head didn't even blink.

"WHAT?!"

Bloo walked over to Frankie, and stared her directly in the eyes, he was almost to serious for his own good. "AND NOT JUST ONE FRANKIE! I EXPECT ALOT! A lot ALOT!"

Frankie stood there in shock.

"WHAT?!" she yelled even more confused.

"LOOK, I know you have a lot of them! Probably more than once A DAY! And I want one! I HAVEN'T HAD ONE IN FOREVER!"

Frankie, still overwhelmed with confusion, hadn't the slightest idea of what to say.

"WHAT?!"

"so, are you gonna give me an orgasm? Or am I going to have to force it out of ya?"

Frankie stood there, trying to absorb all of what bloo was saying.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL GIVE YOU AN ORGASM?"

Bloo sat down on wilts stomach, bloo was oblivious to the pain he was giving wilt.

"Frankie, I want an orgasm...and I know you're the person to get it from, I mean! YOU alwwwwwayyyys give it away to people!"

Frankie's once shocked face had grown into a pissed off, and confused expression.

"EXCUSE ME? WHAT ARE YOU IMPLIEING!? I'VE NEVER DONE THAT WITH ANYONE!" Wilt glared at Frankie.

Bloo shifted his body weight on wilt, and relaxed himself.

"REALLY? What about the time when I passed your room! And all I could hear was Wilt saying "_OH YEAH! SUCK IT FRANKY!"_ Frankie and wilt blushed simultaneously.

"IF HE WASN'T GETTING AN ORGASM! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS GETTING!"

Frankie blushed even more.

"well...I..." Bloo interrupted her.

"AND WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER TIME, WHEN I WALKED PASSED THE KITCHEN AND ALLL I COULD HEAR WAS EDWARDO, MADAME FOSTER, MR. HARRIMEN, AND YOU MOANING! AND SCREAMING "_OH YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME!"_

Wilt glared at Frankie, "you-YOU didn't invite ME! I'm sorry, BUT that's NOT ok!"

Bloo went on,

"AND WHAT ABOUT THAT OTHER TIME, WHEN I WALKED BY THE DUMPSTER AND ALL I COULD HEAR WAS YOU, AND THAT HOMELESS GUY THAT LIVES ON THE STREET NEAR OUR HOUSE, MOANING AND-"

"OKAY!" Frankie stopped bloo, she was nervous, and her face looked like she was going to kill someone. "OK! I GET IT!"

"you've given everyone a delicious orgasm, but me! And, now, it's my turn."

Frankie sighed, "ok bloo, I'll give you one, come over here."

Bloo jumped off Wilt, and went towards Frankie. Wilt looked sad.

"hey! What about me?"

"WILT! Of course you too! We'll have a three way!"

"Ok bloo," Frankie stretched out, "get ready for an orgasm!"

Bloo had an overwhelmed joy in his eyes. "YESSSSSSSSSSSS!"

...SECONDS LATER...

Bloo ran out of the room drastically.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" bloo screamed as he ran outside.

Frankie walked out a few feet from the laundry room,

"WAIT! Bloo? Where are you going! Didn't you want an orgasm?"

but by the time Frankie had stopped talking, bloo was already a block away from the house. The confused cylindrical creature was over loaded with questions.

"_WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY DOING THAT FOR!" _he thought,

"_I REMEMBER THE LAST TIME I HAD A JELLY DOUGNUT! AND WHAT THEY WERE DOING-WAS NOT A JELLY DOUGHNUT!!"_

Bloo coasted to a stop, he didn't know where to go, or even what to do next, all he knew, was that he was still craving a jelly dougnut, in fact, he wanted one even more now, than before. But where could he get one? Bloo thought for a good, two to three seconds of where he could get a jelly dougnut, when the idea hit him... "A STORE!" he screamed enthusiastically.

"I'LL GO TO THE STORE!" Bloo remembered that there was a store near fosters house, it wasn't to far away. He could get there in just a matter of seconds.

And with that thought, bloo ran his way to the nearest store, his ambition supplied all his energy. All he could think about, was a delicious, crisp, jelly filled orgasm. After a few minutes, he found himself in front of a large building, he stopped to catch his breath.

"_FINALLY! I'M gonna get me an ORGASM!" _

END OF CHAPTER 2! I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I did writing this! Oh, and if you do flame me, I'm cool with that, just criticize me too.

Find out what happens next, in the next chapter!


End file.
